Running Out of Time
by OCDE
Summary: What happens when Edward wants to move on and forward? Will Bella understand or blow things out of proportion and leave forever? First fanfic.
1. You've Said Enough

I ran to the end of the dock and feel to my knees. I was crying senseless. Then I heard him running after me. I picked up the closes thing to me and threw it at him. It went straight to his center. He bent over but kept running twords me. I picked up a small log this time and it went flying to his head.

_Please dont damaged that gorgeous face of his._

But he still didn't stop running. So i picked something eles up.

"Bella would you stop" he said.

"I will when you stop running twords me. I don't want you here with me." I said. I had stopped crying but tears were running down my face. "Leave me alone, just go. You said what you had to say. Now leave."

"Will you please let me explain." he sounded so calm. It mad my anger worse. I turned around and he was turned around to little foot steps coming our way.

"Elizabeth, please go back in the house." he bent down to eye level to our 4 year old daughter, "your mother and i are having a discusion and we'll be in soon."

She ignored her father just like the stuburn child she was. That trait came from the both of us. She ran into my arms and my back hit the ground. Then i heard the wood splitting. This dock was so old, I'm Surprised it lasted this long.

"Edward"

That was the last thing that I remembered.


	2. Fast Cars and Freedom

**This is before the big fight**

* * *

As I was walking into the house I heard a faint sound coming from the back room.

_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup Wondering why you even put it on_

As i got closer to the room was my boyfriend dressed in a black suit and tie and a white dress shirt, singing into my hairbrush.

_I know you think you do but baby you don't need it Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone_

What in the world was he doing.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova Baby brown eyes, your head on my shoulder_

As I looked down I saw that he had prepared a dinner for two. The table cloth was a cream color with lace trimming at the bottom that touched the ground. I thought I saw it moving but it was probably just wind. On the top of the table, there were two plates across from each other. Placed in the middle were three candles, two were brown and one was green.

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch That river was cold but we gave love a chance Yeah, yeah for me You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom That sunset river bank first time feeling_

Then from under the table popped out my beautiful daughter. Singning in her air brush.

_Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me I'll just sit right here and let you take me back_

She had on a very simple dress. It was a plaid ruffle halter dress with pink shoes to match. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had white sunglasses that were to big for her face. She looked like a real star.

_I'm on that gravel road,_

I looked at my husband who had a smug smile on his face.

_look at me_

I laughed. This was a perfect time to have a camera in my hand.

_On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch Looking just like that remember that_

She started doing the robot. Which was really funny because she was on four.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova Baby brown eyes, your head on my shoulder_

Then Edward stepped in to sing along with her. I really needed to find that camera.

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch That river was cold but we gave love a chance Yeah, yeah for me You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom That sunset river bank first time feeling_

It looked like they had practiced for weeks on this. The moves were very smooth.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom That sunset river bank first time feeling Wait, baby don't move, right there it is T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch That river was cold but we gave love a chance Yeah, yeah for me You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom That sunset river bank first time feeling_

As the song came to an end, Lizzy walked out of the room and Edward walked up to me and said "Happy Anniversary" and planted a kiss on my lips that was as sweet as chocolate. He walked me over to the table and sat down. Then the door opened and came out our daughter that was carrying two plates full of food. Let me remind you she is only four.

"Edward"

"Dinner is served" Lizzy said and walked off.

"Edward, why is our four year old daughter serving us." I said a little on edge.

"She wanted to" he said a little to shyly, I raised my eyebrows at him "and I promised her a trip to the mall and told her she could ride on my back the whole day."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, my husband was such a pushover.

"So how was you day", he asked as we were beginning to eat.

"I'm Pregnant"


	3. Shut Up

**This maynot be the best chapter of them all but it will get better, just a fill in.**

* * *

"I'm pregnant" was the last thing that I remember her saying. I had blanked out. Pregnant, how could she be pregnant. We weren't even pregnant, why would this happen. We had already struggled with our first child and now another. I need to think of something and quick.

* * *

He had not been responding to me for about 5 minutes now and I was seriously thinking about calling an ambulance.

He straighten up on his seat and straight at me. I looked at right in to his dark forest green eyes. They weren't emerald green like they always are. There was only two reason that his eyes would get darker, one when he was lusting and second, when he was really.....angry. I had a feeling that his eyes color was not from lust but I couldn't read anything from his face, it was blank.

"Your pregnant" he said with no emotion.

"My ego is prego" I said with a nervous laugh. "I went to the doctor today and they said that I was seven week pregnant. I told them that that was impossible because we were so careful, we were safe. We're not even married. We struggled with Lizzy and we really don't need another kid around here, not know...." I was rambling and couldn't stop myself from saying the things that came out of my mouth.

"Bella" it was my turn to ignore him, "Bella" I wasn't paying him any attention, I just need to get everything out, "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN stop talking, would you just shup up for a second", I stoped talking and just stared at him. He hardly ever yells and it scared me a little. Then in a blink of an eye, literally in a blink of an eyes. His eyes changed from a forest green color to a very bright green, not like lime or anything cause that would be just weriod but really bright.

"We can do this, ok, we can do this ok" he said with a sweet smile and grabbed my hand on top of the table. "I'll be back soon, don't wait up, ok" He said to me looking deep into my eyes and then getting up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going", I turned around in the chair and with tear coming down my face. I had the tendency to come up with the worst possible scenario. He could be acting nice to put on a show and never come back, he could get drunk from depression of having another child and get in a reck on the way home, anything could happened. He just looked at me, smiled, and walked out the door. I turned around back in my seat and new that I needed to do something that would get whaust happened out of my mind. So I got up and turned on the radio and started to clean up. Just as one song went of another came on. The lyrics were so true, I didn't want to hear it at the moment but let it play. Same Mistake by Eric Hutchinson.

_Closing in on December _

_And it s hard to remember _

_All our plans got dismembered _

_But we ended up right here _

_Lost track of the timing _

_Looking for silver lining _

_Getting old and un-winding _

_But it s still not very clear _

_So it s true that we build up our _

_Lives around safety routines So what s new _

_A__t the end of the day We re well-oiled machines_

_Deceive me so sweetly _

_I need the innocent ones to revolt _

_Pull the wool from my eyes _

_Cause it takes the change _

_I never make I don t want to make do _

_With same mistakes_

_Picture spending the evening _

_In the middle of Cleveland Say goodnight to what we ve been _

_In Eastern Standard Time Head South through the Mid-West Gas stops and the big rest _

_I__s it in your best interest _

_To break the ties that bind _

_S__o it goes that we never live up _

_To the goals that we set _

_So we know that the more we get done _

_Well the harder it gets_

_Deceive me so sweetly _

_I need the innocent ones to revolt _

_Pull the wool from my eyes _

_Cause it takes the change I never make _

_I don t want to make do _

_With same mistakes_

_So as gray as the clouds get _

_I take comfort in knowing _

_They re not turning black.  
We get only get so far _

_Until eventually _

_We re just turning back_

_Deceive me so sweetly _

_I need the innocent ones to revolt _

_Pull the wool from my eyes _

_Cause it takes the change I never make _

_I don t want to make do _

_With same mistakes_

* * *

"Mom" i heard a little voice say that brought me out of my thought. She came over to my by the sink, rubbing her eyes, and looked around the room. "where's daddy, I went into your room and he wasn't in there. I had a bad dream and I need him to help me look around the room and si.., sa.., secure everything and I cant do it alone, I'm scared."

I laugh"we'll daddy isn't here at the moment but I can help you check everything and make sure that no monsters are in your closets"

"No, I need daddy, can't i just sleep with you tonight, please." sticking her bottom lip out, pouting. The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, like father like daughter.

"Sure" I said sshaking my head, "you go get settled in and I'll be there in a moment."

* * *

I woke up to a movement on the bed an I knew that it wasn't Lizzy cause she never wakes up in the midde of the night and it was three in the morning. So i turned around in the bed and saw Edward taking off his shoes and getting into bed. "Where have you been, it's three in the morning and your just getting home" I whisperd because Lizzy was in the middle of us.

"I had some errand to run and I needed to think"

"What kind of errand and thinking take seven hours", I said a little to loudly abd then Lizzy started moving around like she was about ta wake up. "we'll finish this in the morning" I said throwing him a billow and blanket of the bed "you can go think on the couch".

"Bella, your overreacting"

"Goodnight". Even if I was overreacting, I needed to think myself, without him in the room.

* * *

**Longest chapther yet.**


	4. sorry please read

I have decided not to finish these stories. I'm sorry but they really weren't going anywhere interesting. BUT, I have a new story you should enjoy and i love writting it so I will finish this time/ Please read it, it's called Karaoke Night.

'Every weekend they go out to a karaoke bar and sing their hearts out. That's the way they show how the feel. Loves will be lost, love will be gained, and a whole lot more.'


End file.
